


When the Rock Breaks

by icequeen57



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Killing, Sad, Self-Esteem Issues, Survivor Guilt, happish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icequeen57/pseuds/icequeen57
Summary: Audrey is always there for everyone, but she doesn't let anyone see her falling a part. Then Emma, her Em, sees the result of her mental instability and she freaks.She's oc as hell





	When the Rock Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> i own nothing, ive had this idea that she's been freaking out but is just good at hiding it, that and everyone has their own shit, and i dont like Gina so she's kinda oc but bitchy

She was the tough one.

That’s what she wanted everyone to believe. And they did. Hell, Brooke thought she was ‘dark.’ But how dark, how stupid was she. She killed all those people. She believed Piper. She trusteed the wrong people, she brought Piper, and now people were dead. Rachel was dead. Will, Nina, Tyler, Jake, Branson, Grayson, Sheriff Hudson, Riley, Brooke’s Dad, Eli, Zoe, and whoever else piper killed. Whoever else Piper and Kieran killed.

All that death, all that trauma, fear, and blood, that was on her. It was her fault. And she is breaking. But she can’t tell anyone, because she has to take care of everyone else. She has to fix this, save them because it’s her fault that they’re in danger.

So, she’s defensive, scared, she can’t stand her own skin. and most of all, she has her secrets. Hopefully these woke kill anyone, except herself. She can’t brush off the comments anymore. She can’t just sit there while the world wants her dead and not agree with them. It should have been her, it always should have been her.

But it wasn’t and now she has to pick up the pieces of what she destroyed. She has to be there for Emma, Brooke, and Noah. After all she’s the reason they ended up as fucked up as they did.

She thought she could have something, something good with Gina, thought she could do the horror movies, the dating, the romance, the love, the letting someone in and expecting them to stay. She doesn’t get that though. Not after everything she’s done.  Gina couldn’t do the having to deal with the murder. She said she couldn’t deal with being with one of the ‘Lakewood Six.’ (A stupid ass name because Will and Jake were dead, they gained a Stavo, and Kieran turned out to be the killer. That and the fact there were only five people.) Not when she found out that Audrey brought Piper to Lakewood.

So now she just waits on the sidelines until someone needs her. Like she’s doing now. Here she sits, at Brooke’s house just having a couple drinks, a couple laughs, and waiting until she can just go home and stop pretending she’s okay.

“So Auds, why didn’t you invite Gina over.” Brooke asked from where she was draped over Stavo, drawing Audrey out of her thoughts.

“Yeah, I have seen her lately,” Noah pipped in as he walked back into the room with a new bowl of snacks.

“It’s nothing, really,” Audrey tried to brush it off.

“Come on, you can tell us,” Emma nudged her arm.

“We um, we aren’t together anymore,” Audrey down the rest of her drink, “I’m gonna get some more.”

“Woah, what?” Audrey was already out the door. Brooke turned to Noah “Did you know about this, because I swear foster I’ll-”

He cut her off “I had no idea, oh my god.”

Then there was a crash from the doorway Audrey just left out of. Emma was the first out the door, the others soon to follow. She found her way into the kitchen, but there was no Audrey. Emma started to panic until she heard the string of curse words. Emma rushed around the island to see Audrey on the floor holding her foot surrounded by broken glass and a pool of rum. Noah following behind her yelling a quick “Audrey!”

“Sorry, sorry. I’m fine I just dropped the bottle on my foot. I’m sorry.” She moved to get up but ended up pressing her hand into a bunch of shards of glass drenched in rum. “Shit, shit, shit,” she yanked her hand to see the blood.

Emma and Noah came to her side Emma taking her right wrist to inspect her injured hand, and Noah talking her other hand.

“Here let’s get you up,” Noah said “On three. One… two… three,” Emma and Noah both helped Audrey to stand but she slipped into Emma. Audrey was led away from the glass limping.

“It’s okay, are you?” Brooke asked from behind her.

“I’m fine,” she hissed in pain.

“This is really bad Auds.”

“It looks worse than it is, Em,” she tried to smile “Hey Brooke, I’m sorry but do you have any tweezers, any maybe a change of clothes.”

“Yeah whatever you need. Em can you help her, and we’ll clean this up.”

“I can’t let you guys do that.”

“I insist, you get cleaned up, and then I’ll get another bottle of something from the seller and we’ll discuss this breakup.”

Audrey wanted to protest more but Emma was already ushering her up to the bathroom. Emma sat Audrey down on the toilet and began to rummage under the sink to find the first aid kit. She found it, got the tweezers and kneeled in front of Audrey.

“Hand please.”

“Come on Em, you don’t have to do this,” she still had her hand cradled to her chest.

“Auds,” she warned. Audrey carefully gave her hand to Emma.

“This’ll sting,” Emma warned as Audrey hissed, “Okay so how much have you had tonight.”

“I’m not drunk. And nice attempt to change the subject.”

“Ok give me another shot,” Audrey look anywhere but Emma and her hand, too much blood. As Emma went for a piratically large peace that was pretty deep she said, “What happened with Gina?” she yanked it out.

“Holy mother shit my fucking god.”

“Sorry, sorry, but I think that’s it.”

“It’s fine, I’m fine.” Emma looked at Audrey: her eyes shut tightly and clenching her jaw. She then shifted to the kit to wrap Audrey’s hand. 

Emma stood up “I’m going to get you some cloths. You should probably take a shower, Brooke won’t mind.” Then Emma left. Audrey just looked at where Emma had been standing and sighed. She put her head in her hands and just breathed.

After a moment, she started to shed her clothes. Her jewelry, her vest, her shirt, her jeans. She paused when she caught her reflection in the mirror. She sucked in a breath only to let it out slowly. She had gotten thinner, paler. She also had several red, raised lines on her thighs. Killer. The more she looked at it the more she thought of doing it again, maybe bigger, maybe she’d get it tattooed. It’s what she is, as much as Emma is a Duval. It was getting harder to breath and she needed to sit down.

Then Emma walked in, “So I’ve got a towel and some clothes that should fit y-, what’s wrong?” Emma went to hold Audrey’s arms as she started to sway.

“Nothing I just stood up to fast.” She looked at Emma, and started to lean into her, “I think I drank too much.” After a moment, she could stand on her own and she reassessed the situation. “I’m okay now, you can let me go now.”

Emma looked down at her and realized she was holding her a little too close, when she was in only in a black bra and her navy underwear. Emma let go and stumbled backwards, “I’m s-sorry, um I’ll just leave you to the… shower. What’s on your leg?” Emma paused.

Audrey froze and stiffened, swiftly turned around “There is nothing on my leg, can you please leave,” her voice was higher than it normally was.

“Audrey,” it was the same warning tone, but it didn’t make Audrey turn around. Emma grabbed Audrey’s arm to see her face, but they struggled and Audrey, who would have normally won, was disoriented and ended up on the fluffy rug with Emma on top of her. Then it hit her that she was almost naked on the floor with _Emma,_ beautiful smart Emma, inches from her face. Now she was really having a tough time breathing.

“Okay ow,” Emma moved to lift herself onto her hands, and looked at Audrey. Her face was red, mouth parted, gasping at her with wide eyes. Emma’s eyes wandered from her eyes to her chest before they snapped back to eyes.  Both girls were panting and Emma remembered why they ended up like this.

Emma moved to straddle Audrey and look behind her at Audrey’s legs. When Audrey realized what Emma was looking at she sat up screeching “No!” she bumped into Emma’s chest causing her to turn and come face to face with Audrey.

“What don’t you want me to see?” Emma whispered and put her hand on Audrey’s leg right where the scars were. She let out a noise of surprise, almost like a whimper.  Audrey had such fear in her eyes, fear that was going to lose everything. “Audrey, it’s okay,” using her other hand she cupped Audrey face.

Audrey closed her eyes, nodded, and leaned back onto the carpet. She felt Emma climb off her and then heard her gasp. She could feel the tears start to gather in the corner of her eyes. She laid her arm over her eyes and wanted to do nothing more than run.

“Oh Audrey,” those words, that tone, she couldn’t handle it. She jumped up and started to put on the clothes. A pair of sweatpants and a tank top. “What are you doing?” she already had the pants and ran out the door with the tank top in her hand. She ran back to the living room, past the rest of her friends with a quick “Thanks” and an “I’ll bring the cloths back soon.” Emma was hot of her trail, but Audrey was faster. She grabbed her keys, and shoes from around where she was sitting before and ran for the door.

“Audrey stop,” but she was already out the door.  She got in her car and rushed away before the others had a chance to physically stop her.

“What the hell was that?” Noah was coming out of the house to where Emma was standing in the driveway.

“I don’t know but I’m going to find out,” she was going for her car when Noah stopped her.

“No, you tell me now, I have never seen her that upset before,” Noah was getting desperate and Brooke and Stavo had joined them outside. Emma hesitated, “Please Em.”

“It’s Kinda a longish story that I don’t have all the details, but she thinks she’s a killer, and I think she needs me right now even if she doesn’t want me.” Then Emma rushed out to her car and almost ran Noah over when he came to her window, “There is not a lot of time No-”

When Kieran was texting, her he kept calling her Killer for what she did to piper and now she thinks the people Piper killed are her fault. She won’t say it out loud but it’s hurting her. She won’t talk to me. She won’t talk to you either, but she needs to talk.” With that he backed up so she could leave.

She froze for a second then pealed out of the driveway and turned the way Audrey left. She plugged her phone in and tried to call Audrey but she wouldn’t pick up. She went to Audrey’s house and knocked on the door with no answer. She parked a few houses down and snuck in the back, and used the spare key to get in; her dad was away for a week on a retreat. So, she went up to Audrey’s room and found her in the corner with her knees to her chest. “Auds.”

Audrey snapped her heads up at the sound, she had tears running down her face and puffy eyes. “Go away.” She let her head drop back to her knees. She heard the door shut and she let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. Then she felt Emma sit down beside her, Emma’s arm wrapped tightly around Audrey.

Then Emma whispered something that made her break “I don’t blame you. I never did.” Full body sobs racked Audrey’s body as she curled into her Em. Emma just ran her hands down her back and her nails scratching through her hair.

They spent the rest of the night like that, Audrey curled into Emma. When Audrey had cried herself to sleep she picked her up and put her in the bed, and with a quick text to the rest of the gang that they had left telling them they were both mostly okay, she crawled into bed with Audrey.

When they woke up, all Emma said, all she needed to say was “I’m not gonna break your heart this time, and I’m not losing you.” Then she kissed the girl that made her feel safe.

She would get an explanation, she would hear the story, she would help her girl heal. For now, though they were just gonna lay in bed, in each other’s arms.

They both were really messed up, but they’re getting better.


End file.
